


Sister's Can't Be That bad, Right?

by Shipper_act



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Double D find themselves living with each other all because of Double D's evil little pre-teen sisters hands. Who set the whole idea up. Jazzy helps Kevin's and Double D's relationship take a start. Will they hate each other? Love? Become closer? Or will the bad friend of Kevin's steal the dork away forever~?</p><p>Tune in for more~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one; Scary sister Mr.

This girl is really starting to scare me...

It’s not like she follows me, We just ‘happened’ to walk the same way. Though we turn opposite ways at the cross walk, up on Baker street. She turns towards the middle school, I turn to the high school. 

Her eyes are always glaring at me when I’m walking. She’s on the other side of the street glaring. It’s been about two months, It started around three days after school started. Throughout the days I’ve gotten to know what she looks like.

She was short little stick, tiny hands, tiny feet and a button nose. She has cold pale blue gray eyes, that go along with her long straight black raven hair. She doesn’t smile, or I’ve never seen her smile. Her skin is a fair pale color, with darkness under her eyes. She looked like someone out of a horror movie, or maybe it’s just me.

But, today. Oh god today! she’s walking on the same side of the street as me. right behind me. I could hear her ear buds blaring music in her ears. I could tell it was a song from My Chemical Romance. I couldn’t tell what song it was. Her eyes burned on my back, sending chills up my spine. She’s really creepy...

I keep my eyes on the ground in front of me. I quit thinking about how annoying it’s getting when she reaches out grabbing my arm. 

“Kevin.” Her voice was harshly soft?

“Yeah?” I Look back at her without asking how she knew my name

“Stop.”

I stop in my tracks, turning back to the shorter girl. She was again glaring. “Why?”

 

She hands me a folded up paper, and then crosses the street leaving me alone to read. I open the paper reading the words over, I was in shocked.

We need to talk, Meet me at the house across the street of yours  
with lots of hate  
Jazzy

I think for a bit about what the note said, ‘the house across the street from yours. That’s Double Dweeb’s house….Now that Kevin thought about it, Was she Double D’s sister!? Did that dork even have a sister?

 

~~~~

Math was mundane as usual, I feel kind of bad studying two chapters ahead in class. In my defense everything was quite easy to be truthful. So, I skipped ahead slightly. I’ve already done all the work for the next two weeks, All I can do is sit and wait, maybe read or do other work. I tune out the teacher and the rest of the class and drift off in my own world.

My daydreaming was suddenly stopped as a crushed up paper was tossed at my head from the student behind me; Kevin. At first I didn’t even turn back to criticize at him, I just continued back to drifting off again.

“Pssssssst!” I snap open my eyes and sigh as another paper hits the back of my head as Kevin whispers. “Dork!”

“What?!” I whisper back turning around glaring at him.

“Do you have a sister?” Kevin leans his chair back, his arms crossed over his chest.

“How did you know that?” I ask “But, yes I do Indeed have a sister”

Kevin just hands me a note and whispers to read it. reading it I sigh, I told her to not do this! I turn back around to face Kevin and speak up “You don’t have to, I’ll talk to her”

Kevin just smirks and flicks my forehead “That just gives me another reason to go”

“What-” before I can even speak the bell rings! Kevin is already out the door, I grumble and get up out of my seat and grab my stuff before leaving.

I can’t even come to understand my sister! She acts more like a mother when it comes to people bullying me. She acts like a mother bear! Today when she came home from school with a smirk planted on her face. She seemed like she was going to kill him! No wonder people at school call her creepy.

We look over the note mother left for us, the neat handwriting she usually had was rushed and messy. She must have been in a hurry, a small heart was drawn next to her name.   
feed yourself, work called I wont be home till tomorrow. Don’t stay up late!  
Love mom

My sister nods setting down the note on the table, I get started on some homework for next month. Might as well. Jazzy walk in the kitchen to make herself something to eat, She groans walking out of the kitchen.

“We have nothing to eat!!” She whines looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

“No, we do indeed have food. You’re just too lazy to make anything” I say not looking up from my math book.

“Exactly! I’ll just text…...to get us a pizza” She mumbles.

“Who?” I ask

“Kevin!” She laughs evilly

“WHAT?! How did you get his number?” I whimper glaring at Jazzy

“Shhhhhhhh! I’m calling him” She says holding her cell to her ear

“No! Give me the phone now!” I jump up and reach for it, but she dodges and slips away.  
“SHUSH!.....Hello~” She stops dead in her tracks holding a finger at me

“It’s Jazzy”

 

My phone was ringing? I looked at the number of who was calling ‘unknown number’ I shrug and hold to my ear. I could hear yelling between two people, then everything went soft.   
“Hello?” I say

“Hello~” I could hear a small voice with a hint of ‘I’m going to kill you’ 

“Who’s this?” I ask

“It’s Jazzy” Who’s that? I think for a bit before remembering the note. Oh yeah! That girl!  
“Oh. Um…..what’s up?”

“when you come over buy use a pizzaaaaaa! AHhhhhh!” She yells. “Get off of me! YOU DORK!  
I laugh, they must be fighting “Okay, Will do”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-You don’t need to! SHE’S JUST LAZY!” I hear Double dork say out of breath, Jazzy was screaming at him. He must of gotten the phone.

“Don’t worry I got it dork” I chuckle “See you tonight”

“Wait- No!” I hang up and shake my head. They sure acted like brother and sister.

 

I shove my phone in my pocket laughing, This is going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter Two: The Deal?

Double D’s POV

The door wide open, Just Kevin and I face to face. I thought my heart would jump out of my chest! We stood there, dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. I was frozen in place, Fear had stopped me in my tracks.

his motorcycle helmet was in his right hand, hanging down at his side. While his left hand was holding up a pizza. You could see his black motorcycle behind him in the driveway to my house. At my house

“You gonna let me in? Or are you just going to stand there?” Kevin laughs handing my the pizza before walking in. “Where’s the little brat?”

“Hey asshole” Jazzy says looking up from her book

“Language!” I yell at her 

“Sorry Sorry, Just saying the truth” She snaps glaring at Kevin

“Whoa Whoa! You going to be mean to the guy who got you pizza?” Kevin asks with his hands up like he’s innocent. 

“S-Sorry about her” I mumble setting the pizza on the coffee table

“You shouldn’t be sorry!” She yells at me standing up walking to Kevin “This bully! He makes your life a living hell! I SEE THE BRUISES! And- I-I getting tired of seeing it”

“Hey, A little messn’ around never hurt anyone!” Kevin snorts 

“Jazzy please calm down” 

“‘Messing around’ Really? haven’t you’ve seen his arm-” I stop her 

“Jazzy!”

“S-Sorry” She looks down

“A-Anyways….I should….” I mumble walking out of the room.

I needed to get out of there, the idea of Kevin finding out….then the bullying would never stop. I was already at the brim, And Jazzy knew that. She must have saw, But how? I sigh standing in the kitchen. I over hear them talking

“Sooo...Why am I here?” Kevin asks

“To talk, and to make a deal” A deal? What deal?

 

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the whole kitchen, my jaw dropped. I could feel fear rush over me. My heart stopped beating and they stopped taking. Jazzy made her way to me. She smirks and holds up a slip of paper with Kevins sloppy signature on it. She laughs an evil sisterly laugh! She-devil….

“You didn’t”

“I did”

“I hate you, Please-”

 

“Something wrong friend?” Kevin smirks staring at me from behind Jazzy

“Didn’t think my own blood would betray me like this!”

“Hey! It’s for the better!” She huffs  
“I don’t care, I don’t want a fake friendship.” 

“It will be better for the both of you!” She snaps

“Oh really?” I take a deep breath.

“It’s just for a while!” She flashes me an angry look.

“To live with us!” I snap

“So he’ll stop bullying you! And He’ll get away from his home! Win win!” Jazzy hisses back

“Home? How did you get to know so much about him” I ask 

“I have my ways” She laughs evilly again 

“Look it’s fine by me, don’t see why its that big of something.” Kevin smirks at me

“It is! If Eddy finds out- Oh god IF EDDY Finds out!” I huff covering my face

“‘If’ he finds out!” Kevin grabs my arm yanking it away from my face “Right?”

“R-Right” I looks away

“Good” He lets go

This might be the most horrifying, Most evil, death defying night of my life! Kevin is moving in with us, tonight. This will be just wonderful, if you can’t tell I’m being very sarcastic. As the night went on I became more and more worried for my life at hand. Jazzy said Kevin would be staying in the guest room and how he’d move his stuff over slowly.

I’m going to tell Eddy, there’s no other way to get him out of my house!

Kevin’s POV

“Sooo...Why am I here?” I ask

“To talk, and to make a deal” Jazzy looks up

Jazzy did better than I thought she did, She went straight to the point with very many good points. When Double dork left the room is when she started getting into it. She was a lot less creepy now, she had a smiles and rosey cheeks, with a button nose. She did look more like the dorks sister now that I get a good look at her.

“You need to get away, we have a place for you to stay.” She shuffles through some papers then hands me one that reads;

Sign here to agree to all the terms of this deal; X_______

Then she hands me a pen and keeps on talking “But, the thing is you need to end the bullying between you AND any other person. I don’t care how you do it, just do it”

“I see your point but, is this all?” I mumble fumbling with the pen she gave me  
“Free meals, a free place to stay and- well what do you want in it?”

“I want to be able to comfortable around here so, I simply have to fall into old habits here to. As in messing around with Double dork”

Jazzy takes in a long breath then huffs it out “Fine! But you can’t hurt him as much!”

“Deal” I sign my name down.

~Double D's POV~

As the night went on, things seemed to get worse. Jazzy that little she-devil. She was eating pizza telling Kevin all about-well anything that came to her mind and Kevin was talking back to her like everything was fine, like he didn’t bully me for 8 years! I sit here on the sofa next to Jazzy, while Kevin is our lazy-boy chair. I was watching them talk while eating Pizza. 

“Double D?” Jazzy tilts her head looking at Kevin. Apparently I zoned out too long and they started talking about me?

“Yeah” Kevin said glancing at me 

“What are we talking about” I dart my eyes to Jazzy

“You, And why you wear your hat. I asked him why he wear’s his.” Jazzy smiles turning back to Kevin.  
“What? I rather not say why, you know that Jazzy” I look down

“I want to know” Kevin smirks

 

“Double D” Jazzy looks at me “He is going to be living with us, he’ll see you without soon anyways.”

 

But, let’s be real

Kevin will never see me without my hat because he’ll be gone

 

Kevin’s POV

 

A week has passed, I’ve started to move in. I’ve got the guest bedroom which is right across the hall from Double D’s room and Jazzy’s room is one door over. They have a pretty nice house everything looks as if it’s from one of those ikea catalogues. Everything looks clean and untouched. It’s kinda creepy, their mother is never home.

School has been the same but I’ve not bullied Double D, I’m keeping my side of the promise. Though when we get home it’s pretty fun to mess around with Double D, He’s so jumpy when I was around. 

“Double Dork!”

“What is it Kevin?” He looks up from his book.

“I’m bored”

“So then leave” He looks back down at his book.

“No”

 

“Why?”

“Because I like messing with you”

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” The more I think about, I really don’t know. It’s just always been normal for me to tease him, push him, but, now….why? I really hated Eddy, Ed was so stupid it was annoying. But, well Double D was- Just a dork, a big old nerd.

“You’re unbearable, Really.” He huffs “How do you do it? Is it all the protein shakes?” Double dork says with the most sarcasm ever. I didn’t know he could even fight back.

“A bit snappy today!” I jump up and sit next to him grabbing his book out of his hands.

“Kevin, Give me the book back. Now!” He reached up trying to grab it, I simply pulled back causing him to reach father making himself fall on my lap. “Kevin!” He was about to get up, but I rested my arms on his back and pushes him down.

“Shush! I’m trying to read!” I opened up the book and used him as sort of a table resting my arms on him, everytime he would try to get up I’d hold him down.

“Kevin, Please let me up!” He mumbled

“No”

“Why?”

“......Because it’s fun” I said softly, Double D just sighs and gives up.

I was lying to myself, I could feel my cheek heating up. Maybe I liked this dork more than I was lead on to believe. I could feel the warmth of his skin on my knees, He was always cold, He had cold hands, cold cheeks. But now he was warm. I look down at his face, he was blushing. Dear god I swear I’m not gay, but he’s fucking adorable.

“Kevin, May I leave now?” He asks annoyed

“No, Why are you blushing?” I ask smirking

“Some people are very sensitive to emotional stress. Given a stimulus such as embarrassment, the person's sympathetic nervous system will cause blood vessels to open wide, flooding the skin with blood and resulting in reddening of the face.” He sighs

“Oh, I think It’s cause you like me”

“When you and Eddy like each other; I’ll believe it” Double dork gives me a toothy grin and rests his head on his arms.

“When pigs fly!” I huff

“Exactly” He closes his eyes

I keep staring at him. I don’t know why, but I do. I just keep staring at his face, My cheeks are feeling warm. I do NOT like this dork, no matter what!

“Double dork what are you doing?” I smile

“Hmmhm” He groans

I laugh about to let him go, but he’s asleep. This fucking cutie is asleep...I mean….What the hell is wrong with me? Why Am I thinking this stuff? Maybe it’s because I’m around him so much. Or I’m sick. But for some odd reason I can’t help but notice how cute he is all curled up on my lap. What the hell?!

Kevin’s POV

It’s been two hours, He’s still not awake. Sighing I poke his face lightly, nothing. The more I’m stuck here the more I see. Double dork doesn’t snore, he just takes longer breaths sometimes his eyes flickering around. I want to remove his hat just to get a peek of what's under it. 

I start to pull off the hat by lighting pulling the back. Double D moved slightly making my almost pull my hand away and stop but, I let out a long breath sighing.

I’m going to do this, I move my hand back gripping the side of the hat. I bite my lip and pull.

“DOUBLE D!?” Eddy bursts in from the door, Ed following behind him.

“Double Deee!” Ed hops up and down

Double D shudders wake with a Groan “Hmmmmf?”

“Sup dorks” I lean back grinning trying to forget the fact that Double D is still laying on my lap for everyone to see.

“Kevin….What the hell are you doing here?!” Eddy points his finger at me growling.

“I live here” I grunt holding down Double dork.

“Terrible story but, sadly true” Double D yawns out.

“Oh no!” Ed practically shrieked in his deep stupid voice.

“What has he done to you Double D?! How can we get his as out of here?!” Eddy huffs walking into the kitchen.  
“Hey! I like it here! I get to mess with my favorite dork!” I chuckle pinching the cheek of Double D, He just glared at me. 

“I’ve tried everything, I even called his brother….Nothing happened” he mumbles from my lap, turning slightly to get a better look of everything.

“So-Why are you two cuddling on the sofa?” Eddy walks back in from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

“Errrr” Double D looks at me, I feel my face burn slightly.

“I was messing with him and I pinned him down, The stupid dork feel asleep and I didn’t want to wake him up” I look up from the dorks face.

“You like him!” Ed smiles stupidly munching on one of Eddy’s chips

“Wha-?” Double D looks at Ed

“huh?”

“You didn’t wake him up, that means you care!” Ed says as if it’s obvious. 

“Ha!” Eddy says with a mouth full of chips.

“Yeah right!” I push Double D off my lap to on to the floor, My cheeks were on fire. Why was I blushing so hard.

“Ow! Kevin! You didn’t have to do that” Double D sits up from the floor rubbing his head then readjusting his hat.

“Asshole” Eddy glares at me as Ed grabs Double D into his bone crushing bear hug.  
“Owwww” Double D Mumbles into Ed’s chest

“Anyways!” Eddy raised his hand for Ed to stop. “We need your help Double D!”

“For what, another scam?” I roll my eyes, Stupid scams.

“Err, No every other week I help them study….So they pass.” Double D says angrily. 

 

Double D’s POV

“Studying?” Kevin looks at me like ‘really?’

“Yes, Studying...We’re planning on going to the same college so they need to keep their grades up” I stand up 

“Surprised? I thought it was stupid at first….but it makes my mom happy” Eddy mumbled stuffing another chip in his mouth.

“I like studying with Double D, He makes it fun” Ed went to grab me into another bone crushing hug but I ducked away

“Let’s go upstairs, Kevin don’t bother us please…” I glare at Kevin

“Fine Fine, But Can I watch?” Kevin smirks standing up.

“No-” I get cut off

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with, I need to go over the new plan!” Eddy says marching up stairs.

“Hmmf” I follow grabbing my books from the table.

After explaining how to do equations to Eddy for the sixth time he got it, Eddy was harder to teach then Ed to be truthful. Ed just needed it to be said in an odd form. But once they got it, they got it. We’ve been doing this scenic 7th grade, and it’s been working. Eddy has mostly Bs and maybe an A, While Ed has Bs and Cs.

Kevin watched us from the desk chair, His eyes glancing at Eddy or Ed but, They mostly were on me. Which I was confused by, He looked confused like he was fighting with himself some how. I wonder what about?

Soon we’re done, and now we’re just rambling on about whatever came to mind. Kevin still hasn’t said a word. 

“-Then I dropped the can and yelled ‘REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE A MAD MAN’ Everyone started laughing” Eddy laughed at his own story.

“Hahahaha Eddy made a funny!” Ed laughed, I chuckled. 

“Eddy” Kevin had spoken up

“Huh?” Eddy looked up at Kevin.

“You know what’s under double dork’s hat don’t you?” Kevin looks at me.

“Kevin” I glare at him but feel my cheeks heating up

“Yeah, What’s it to you?” Eddy sneers

“What is under it?”

“Nothing” Eddy looks at him, I nod.

“Nothing? I don’t believe you.” Kevin leans over

“Nothing you’ll see Kevin, Just leave it alone.” Eddy looks away

“Why?”

“Because-!” I cut him off.

“Kevin I’d rather you not know, That’s all there is to it” I say flatly

“I want to know”

“No”

Kevin stands up and leaves the room smirking. He has something up his sleeve, I Just know it. I look over to Eddy and reaches over and closes the door. We all go ahead and talk about the plan to get Kevin out.   
Eddy said we should drive him out, annoying him wouldn’t work though. So we think that I have a chance to be stuck with him. I flop on my bed, Eddy stares at me with a sorry look on his face. I look at Ed, he looks upset too. I’m stuck with my bully, great.

“We’ll get more info” Eddy says softly.

“Don’t worry Edd, be happy!” Ed smiles causing me to smile

Even though the years, these two are my best friends. They know everything about me, I know everything about them. The scams slowed down to a stop, and we moved on to other things but, we never stopped being friends. We’ve gotten closer, been through hard times together. They know how to make me smile, they know what brings me down. They know of the scares…

“So…” Eddy looks down “Have you been….y’know...clean”

“Sort of…” I look down rubbing my arm.

“Edd” Ed looks up giving me a pouty face.

“I’m sorry….Really” I look up feeling tears rise up in my eyes

“It’s okay…” Eddy sighs. “Please try again this week.” They both stand up to leave.

“I will” I watch them leave as I follow behind to walk them out. We say our goodbyes, The I shut the door turning back to be faced with Kevin.


	3. Chapter three: Not aloud

“Please?” Kevin pouts out his bottom lip.

“Please, what? Kevin.” I ask but, I know what he wants.

“let me see” Kevin steps closer trapping me by the door.

“No” I say flatly, I’m in no mood for games

“Pretty please” He pins me to the door, an arm above me as he leaned in closer.

“Kevin stop” I lift my arms up to push him away but, He latches on to my wrist holding it tightly sending pain down my arm. I whimper out in pain. “O-Ow Kevin!”   
“What? I’m not even hurting you…” He looks at his hand holding on tightly to me. It wouldn’t hurt as much if they weren’t there.  
“Let me go” I tug back, but I can’t move much with a closed door behind me.

“No” Kevin’s eyes widen. He knew.

“Please” I let out a whisper, shutting my eyes tightly hoping I could melt away into the darkness. I don’t want to be here.

“Edd” 

“Kevin”

“Please tell me what I’m thinking isn’t true….” He stepped back pulling me away from the door. disappear that’s what I wanted to to, Disappear.

I didn’t say anything but, just stood there looking down at my feet. Kevin reached for Double D’s arm putting down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal cuts, lines of red, some new some old. Kevin looked anger, but seemed to be beside himself.

“Edd, You….Shit”

“I’m sorry” Before I could get away Kevin leaned down and took a hold of my legs lifting me up like a sack of potatoes and walked up the stairs. I squeak “KEVIN! Let me go!”

“Ha-Ha! NEVER!” He laughs

“What are you doing!” I kick my legs trying to keep in my laughing.

“BAM!” He tossed me onto my bed and crawled over top of me and started shaking the bed making me laughs.

“St-Stop! Hahahah Kevin!” I laugh closing my eyes.

He stops and I open my eyes staring back at him. “Double Dork….Cutting himself. I’m sorry but I forbid you to do it again. I’m the only one aloud to hurt you, you can’t hurt yourself” He leans down our faces so close.

“O-Oh…” I whimper out. I didn’t get time to say anything else, Our lips were touching. A kiss?

“I care” He whispers 

 

A week has passed. The kiss still remained. It felt like years have passed, aching for it to be forgotten but, oddly scratching for more. In the back of my mind I knew I would hunger for more, I wouldn’t dare say it out loud.

Kevin though acted as if didn’t happen. It was the same as every other day. I’d get home, He’d be watching T.V With Jazzy sitting next to him. Maybe he’s look at me and say “Sup dork” Or maybe just glance at me. We’d talk sometimes, I would get flustered and turn away from him.

But, What bothers me the most is that; He knows whats under my sleeve. He sometimes walks over to me and pulls up my sleeve to see any new ones. I haven’t done anything. I’m too scared he’ll yell at me for doing so.

afterschool. Friday. Living room. Jazzy isn’t home. We’re alone. T.V isn’t on. He’s staring. Straight at me. Here is where I die. 

“What are we gonna do?” Kevin slumped down on the sofa

“going to. You mean.” I sigh

“Whatever!” He grunts. I don’t say anything but he seems to speak for me. “Come over here” I walk over. “Sit.” I sit down only hoping his next would would be ‘kiss’ but it wasn’t “Roll up your sleeve” I sigh pulling at my shirt to show my scars on my arm. “No new ones….good…” He weakly smiles at me.

“Yeah…I’m too scared to find out what you’ll do to me if I had any new ones….” I look down, speaking the truth stings.

“Let’s hope you don’t find out then” Kevin smirked leaning in closer.

I lean away closing my eyes, but I didn’t feel what I felt last time. I felt a hand on my forehead. “You seem sick, you’re all red” I hate these mind games.

He says no one else can hurt me but him, THEN KISSES ME! Now he’s worried about me?! My whole life he’s been treating me like dirt, like I don’t have feeling. What is he trying to do? Make up for all those years?

I pull away, turning my head away from his eyes. I glance up at him, He has this face that I can’t just figure out, Like he’s fighting with himself. A war within? 

“I’m not sick”

“Lemme check” He grabs my face and turns it towards himself. 

“No” I stutter out as he cups my cheeks.

“Pretty Please” He smiles like a child.

“Kevin, I’m fine” I sigh glaring at him to let go of my face

“Yoooooou sureeeee?”

“Yes! Leave me alone” I huff

“Meany”

 

“Says the bully”

“Who you kissed” He smirks

I feel my face heating up as if I placed it on hot stones. “Y-Y-Y-YOu kissed me!” I Squeak out.  
“Are you sure?” 

“YES! You’re the confusing one! You bully me THEN KISS ME!”

Kevin doesn’t say anything for a while, just stares at me. A war within….?   
“Shut up, Not like you didn’t like it.” He laughed, oh of those ‘This is awkward but still funny laugh’ the laugh died off but he was still grinning.

“You’re the one who started it” I whine.

“Shut up”

“And you’re still being confusing! I don’t get it….” I rambled on

“Shut up Double D”

“Kissing means you like someone….do you like me? Did you not mean to do it?-” I went on

“Edd”

My thoughts didn’t stop, they went on. I couldn’t stop the words from falling out. “Did you only do it because you found out…..”

“Edd….”

“Did you not know what to do?” I frown “Did you only do it for a Joke?”

“Ed-”

 

“What are you doing?! is this all a game? Just to mess with me? You’re getting in my head! It’s not fair….I don’t understand!”

“SHUT UP AND LET ME KISS YOU EDD!” He grabbed me pulling me close. I didn’t speak, just stared at him. He had on a huge smirk plastered on his face, he was staring at me making me feel self conscious about myself.

“What-” I spoke after a while of staring. He stopped me, With a long kiss.

Wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss warmed me, giving me a spark all throughout. Butterflies flutter in my stomach but, sadly it came to an end as all humans need air. 

“I’ve liked you….I think I like you….I just….” Kevin sighs “Can’t stop thinking about you….you give me a feeling...that I just can’t explain….I don’t know how to put it….But I find you…...Attractive?” He laughs slightly at himself. He hasn’t let go of me and my face that just so happens is on fire.

“.....I’m not sure what to say…..” I mumble out

“You kissed back is all that matters…”

“I kissed back….” It was surprising. Thought I did, I did kiss back.

I kissed my bully….

 

Eddy came over later that afternoon to work on a language arts project, The project is where you have to put a banned or ‘challenged’ book and read it. The write a paper with the summery, why it would be banned, then do you think it should be banned, then lastly you had to say if this book shouldn’t been banned what age should you be to read it? 

Eddy usually comes over for these types of things because I proofread after he’s done then say what needs to be changed but, I never add anything. His work is pretty good just, needed a little bit of help.

As we were almost done, I walked over and shut the door my face heating up. I lock the door and Eddy looks up at me tilting his head slightly.

“Double D What’s goin’ on?” 

“I have something to tell you, don’t be mad…” I walk over to my bed and sit down sighing.  
“I won’t get mad.”

“Yes you will” I mumble 

“Tell me!” He whined like a child

“Kevin kissed me” I whispered

“What?! HE WHAT?! Imma kill him!” Eddy got up and walks towards the door angrily.  
“I kissed back!” Eddy stared back in shock

 

“You what?! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!” Eddy had a look of murder in his eye

“Eddy, Look I think I don’t….dis-like him”

“So- are saying what I think you’re saying?” Eddy grunts.

“Ehh...Well I believe so” Eddy opens his mouth to say something but I speak up “let’s not rush into it. Its just an Idea….”

“JUST AN IDEA!”

 

I sigh and nod sitting on the bed looking down at my feet. Eddy walks over and mumble a sorry.

“Sorry…..I’m just looking out for you…..” Eddy sits next to me and groans. “If you….like him..It’s alright with me-as long if he hurts you I get to break his face!”

I laugh “Thanks” It’s really nice to have someone there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR LOVING ME!
> 
> XOXO  
> Shipper_act   
> :)


	4. Chapter four: A DATE?!

Kevin POV

 

My mind have been working nonstop, I can’t put things together fast enough. What will people say? Should me and Double D date? Is that to fast? Do I really like him? Does he really like me? Should I care what other people say? Will Ed and Eddy murder me in my sleep? I’m gay? Bi? Confused? Is Edd even gay? Bi? Confused? What am I doing? Will he forgive me for all those years? Can I even forgive myself?

But all these melt away when I just look at him….I just don’t know what to do.

I knew Double D told Eddy, I could see it as Eddy left. Glaring, He would kill me. And I am okay with that. Double D closed the door while saying bye to eddy. I glanced over but looked away to the T.V.

What do I say? ‘Hey Baby wanna come over here and give me a litt’ sugar?’ OH GOD why did that pop up in my mind?! Too much internet. Double dork walks over sitting down in the lazy boy. He curls up at looks at the T.V.

“What you watching?”

“Some show about over tanned people first bumping”

“Oh….”

“....”

I just stared at him. He was looking at the T.V but, He started to blush. I know he knows I’m looking at him. I sigh and stand up, walking over to him. He looks up to me.  
“Yes?”

“Come on, Grab your coat” I walk past him and put on my shoes.

“Why?”

“Shut up and hurry up”

“Okay Okay” Double dork got up and did as I told him. “Where are we going?”

“Stop asking questions.”

“Alright alright” He rolls his eyes as I open the door for him. I walk over to my motorcycle and grab my helmet holding it up for dork.

“There is no way I am getting on that”

“Get on it” I glare “Now” 

“Um….” He walks over and takes the helmet placing it on his head. “O-Okay…”

“Good” I smile waiting for him to get on. Once I know the Dork is on I reach behind to him and take his arms then pulling them around me “Hold on”

I start driving; fast. Racing down the side streets but, I slow down once we hit main road. I’m not stupid I know how to drive. Double D I think is dying, once I slowed down I think he calmed down. Did he think I was that bad of a driver? I started to make the endless journey to out of the city. “We won’t be getting home till later, That okay?” i ask at a stop light.

“S-Sure…” He mumbles into my back hiding his face.

“Cool” I pull my feet up and rev the engine looking at the firebird next to us, there was two guys in it. They have to be jocks by the looks of their letter jacket and loud bad rap music about drugs and sex. 

“Hey, Look at this!” One of the jocks laughed looking at me. “Little gay boy thinks he’s cool because he had a motorcycle!”

I growl and look back at the traffic light trying to hold back my urge to beat their faces it; good thing thing it wasn’t that bad.

“Well, that piece of meat on the back isn’t so bad looking” The driver licks his lips honking his horn “HEY! Ya’ Little thing wanna have some real fun?” He called to Edd. The dork looks up and clings on to me.

Nope! Nope! “Hey dick face why don’t you suck your buddys cock then try to wrangle up someone elses” I smirk calling back.

“You little piece of shit” the passenger throws a beer can at me, I catch it smiling.

“Hmm?”

 

“Why don’t we meet up on Holly street and fucking prove that we’re better by….racing for the little dork” The driver laughs and they burn the rubber racing out of there. He calls back “15 minutes! or we’ll hunt you down!”

I laugh and turn back to Edd “Looks like we have a race to go to” 

“Do you know how unsafe that is?! let alone illegal! Kevin; Bad Idea! Bad Idea!” He yells at me like he’s my mother, jeez.

I fick the helmet and roll my eyes “I’ll be fine” I turn around and start to go to Holly street.  
“KEVIN!”

 

“This is a bad idea. Let’s just leave now before they get here” Double dork rambles on as I make him get off the bike and hand over the helmet.

“Shush would ya’? It’s fine! You scared I’ll let them win?” I look at him from the corner of my eye as slip on the helmet.

“Not that you’ll let them, just you’ll do something stupid….like you always seem to do” He looks down shifting his feet.

“I won’t let anything happen to you”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die” I smile.

“Okay…” He looks up spotting the two jocks pull up. 

“Ready to go dirtbag?” The one laughs and revs the engine. 

 

“Well I am just a teenage dirtbag” I smirk and rev my bike.

“Winner gets the meat” 

“Hey dork” I look at double D. “Call us off”

 

“Around park-ridge then back. Okay?” The one grins

“Okay” I turn back to the road

“Ready…Set” The Dork takes a breath “Go..!”  
And we were off. Those two guys are stupid. I’m on a motorcycle. I can weave in and out of traffic while they’ll be stuck being cars. I’ll be done in a matter of no time.  
~~~~~  
Double D’s POV

 

“I still can’t believe you did that” I smile as we sit down next to a tree in the dimly lit park.

“But I didn’t” He smirks lighting a match to light his smoke. The light from it illuminates our faces for a short time.

“You should stop smoking. It kills”

He puffs the smoke in my faces and I cough making him laugh “Okay. After this last pack”

“Thank you” 

“Hmm” Kevin groans some sort of a ‘you’re welcome’.

“Oh...And thanks” I feel my cheeks heating up.

“For what?” Kevin leans back on one hand and looks up at the sky.

“For not letting them win...What they give you anyways?”

“I wouldn’t have let them win anyways. I knew what they were going to do to you” Kevin shoves his hand in his pocket. “And they gave me this” Kevin held a condom package in front of my face. I feel my cheeks heating up.

“W-W-What?! W-Why?!” I ramble.

“What do you think they wanted to do to you?” Kevin smirks then rolls his eyes “Don’t worry about it, I won’t use it”

“They wanted to…..Why? To me?”

“You’re cute”  
“Oh….” I blush harder than before. Kevin puts the condom in his wallet I guess for ‘Safe keeping’. I look down “Why are we out here?”

“A date”

“DATE?” I look up to see anything indicating Kevin was kidding. Nothing…

“Yeah”

“W-Why?”

 

“I like you stupid. Is that so hard to understand?”

“I mean….Well….kind of…” I look down at my hands. “I never thought...You were just a bully.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

“Oh…”

 

“It isn’t really a date. Just….wanted to spend time with you….Next time I’ll ask you”  
“There’s going to be a next time”

“If you want” Was Kevin blushing?

“You’re acting strange, are you sure you’re not sick?” I ask

“I am sick”

“You are?! Let me feel your head” I lean over placing my palm on his forehead. It wasn’t warm. “You don’t seem sick-” Kevin leaned in and places his lips on mine. I felt my gut bust with butterflies and my heart was beating so fast. My face was red hot but, I didn’t move away. I kissed back, again.

Again.


	5. Chapter five: Sleepy

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Counting stars”

“It’s impossible to do that!” I snort laughing.

“No it’s not! Nothings impossible just set your mind to it!” Kevin sits up from laying down and stares me right in between the eyes.

“Are you an inspirational tumbler now?” I grin also sitting up. We’ve been out for almost three hours Just riding around finding new spots then talking. It’s been enchanted, I just can’t explain it.

“Maybe I am. Okay?!” Kevin pulls off his hand and runs his fingers through his long ginger hair making bits and pieces sick up and out.

“Oh dear” I smile.

“What?”

“You messed up your hair, it’s all….over the place”

 

“It’s not that bad...is it?”

“No, I’m just teasing Kevin” I pet his head brushing down the hair with my fingers. He leans over so he won’t be taller than me when I do it.

“Shut up shorty”

 

“I was taller than you just last year. Until you...sprung up like crazy last summer. You have no point to talk” I smirk.

“Shush you.” He huffs and I pull my hand away. “Why can’t I see you without your hat? Just asking”

“Well….” I sigh feeling my stomach churning “It’s a…..well….”

“It’s okay” Kevin takes my hand and gives it a warm lovely squeeze.  
“Well...fine. But please you have to promise...not to say anything...after. I hate it.” I lets go of his hand.  
“I promise~”

I reach up grabbing the end of the hat pulling it away. My hair is raven black it waves slightly but not much. Covering my eyes down and going just past my mid neck it curves off to the side. But the scar is what I hate. I’ve had it since I was three, A car hit our car and sent a piece of glass into the side of my head.   
An inch above my left eyebrow is a gray discolored scar, it starts at my hairline and runs to where my sideburns would be (If I had any). It’s about four inches long and I hate it. I always have.  
“What am I looking at?” Kevin asks as if he doesn’t see the gross scar left on my forehead.  
“What do you mean”

“A very cute guy with fluffy hair that makes me want to pet him~!” Kevin runs his fingers through my hair smiling brightly.

“Don’t you see the...scar?” My face his burning.

“Yes, Along with the cutest face. And softest hair” Kevin grins.

“But-”

 

“It’s a scar, Nothing more. I don’t think it’s ugly. It tells a story doesn’t it?” He asks.  
“Y-Yeah...It doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Nope. Not really”

“Oh…”

“Why’d you think I’d hate you because of some lame old scar?” Kevin grabs my hands picking me up off the ground to walk around. I grab my hat and stand up along with him.  
“Yeah. Kind of” I ask softly “Where are we going...now?”

“Let’s start our way home. Jazzy must be worried”

 

“I forgot all about her...I hope she’s alright!” 

“She’s a smart girl.”

 

We pass buildings, cars, and streets so fast in just a blink of an eye. It seems we’re almost home. I rest my head on his back. I could be here forever. I feel infinite. Forever in the ever looping moment. Just great. I like Kevin. Kevin likes me. I’m on top of the world.  
How will I crash and burn now?

 

“Don’t fall asleep back there” Kevin says turning his head at a stop light.

“I won-” I stop to yawn “Won’t”

 

“Right. We’re almost home” He start off again.

Once we get to the house I stumble off the bike, I’m not very good at getting off. And Kevin follows behind me to the door. I enter the unlocked home, Hopeful Jazzy is alright. It was pitch black other than a single lamp in the living room, We both walk in to see why it was on.   
“Where have you to been?” Jazzy asks her arms folded over her chest.

“Err um….I-We” I jump not seeing her lurking in the room.

“We were hanging out, don’t get your braids in a twist” Kevin smirk plopping down on the sofa.

“You guys could have left a note! A call! Something! I’ve been worried sick! And Mom came home and I had to come up with some lie that Double D was on a date!” Jazzy groans “Mom didn’t believe that”

 

“Hey!” I huff 

“Ha!” Kevin laughs

“Anyways! I’ve been here! ALL ALONE! You to owe me BIG TIME!” She points to Kevin then to me. Growling she says “I’m going to bed” she stomps up tstairs.

“Girls are scary…” Kevin gulps and I simply just nod “Let’s go to bed. It’s like two in the morning.”

 

“I’m taking a shower. My mom isn’t home and Jazzy won’t be asleep, She’s reading” I yawn.

“How do you know she’s reading?”

“She reads around now.” 

“Oh….Let me take a shower with you~” 

“What! N-No! Kevin that’s inappropriate!” I blush and make my way upstairs. Kevin follows. I walk faster.

“Aww come on. Please!” I could feel Kevin smirking.

“No”

“Then I’ll just follow you in and make you take a shower with me” 

“You’re a pervert!”

 

“Shower sex never hurt anyone!”

“I’M TELLING EDDY!” My cheeks are burning.

“Unless you slip it will hurt. But I’ll be holding you!”

“Go away!”

 

“It’s fun!”

“No Kevin!”

 

“Dork~ Are you a virgin?”

“I’m 16!” I run into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. “Pervert!”

“I’ll just wait!”

 

“Go for it creep!” I huff.

I tried to shower for as long as I can but the water started to get cold and my fingers were getting pruny. So, I stepped out and wrap a towel around slipping on my hat. Slowly I unlock the door to be met with Kevin’s smirking face.

“Creep”

“Dork”

 

“Please move”

 

“No. Hug me first”

“No move”

 

“No, Hug”

“Ugh! Fine” I lean over and hug but he insisted of hugs back picks me up and starts walking into his room laying me down on his bed. “What are you doing?!”

 

“You’re sleeping here!” He grins victorious.

“I need my clothes and no” I sit up.

“Just wear mine~”

“My room is across the hall….Really?” I roll my eyes standing up.

“...” Kevin pins me back down on the bed. He doesn’t it softly so he doesn’t hurt me but I still can’t get him off. “Nu”

“K-Kevin….!” I start to blush. It’s awkward only having a towel on! 

“Stay here” Kevin gets up and runs out of the room into my room then runs back. “Here” He hands me a pair of my boxers. 

“Um…..?”

“You’re still sleeping in my clothes, but my boxers are too big for you.” Kevin smirked pulling out one of his tee-shirts tossing it at me.

“I have no choice in this….Do I?”

“Nope” Kevin turns around and I change. His shirt was too big from me, slightly hanging off my shoulder. Then I turn around and he changes into PJ pants and whatever clean shirt.

“Can I go into my own room now?”

 

“Nope” Kevin grabs me and jumps on to his bed forcing me to lay down.

“Kevin! let me go!”

 

“Learn to love it” He sits up and pulls the covers over ups and turns off the lamp. I hurry up and sit up trying to leave but Kevin grabs me again. 

Something I think about his he never hurts me when he does theses things. He always uses an almost loving touch. Yet again forcing me to do it. I don’t mind it as much now. It’s sort of nice…

He forces me to lay down with him again. I’m facing his chest, he’s resting his head on mine. My cheeks are burning. His heart a slow beat. He has his arms around me. I’m melting. And this all slowly lulls me into calming sleep.


	6. Chapter six: Forced sleep

Double D’s POV  
Though I’ve always seen Kevin as the most scary and worse thing to happen to this plant now I see him as comfort, so sort of pleasing feeling lays over top of the warm fuzziness of the room. I think we’re dating but, I have no clue. This is the first time I’ve ever been in this sort of relationship.   
Days passed by so slowly, I saved everything he did nice and everything he did that ended up bad. It was a tie. The hugs V.S the pushes in the hallway. The smiling V.S the name calling, Two kisses V.S Three times in a locker.   
What do I do? At home or when we’re alone he turns into this sweet caring funny guy, and school he’s the same old Kevin. What’s worse is now his friends know he lives with me. And they come over! Chris is the pumped up always going to a party kind of guy. Fun to hang around but can be crary. Then Brad he’s the one guy you think murder someone at school, He’s always getting into fights and always is messing up relationships because girls think they can ‘tame’ him. Tyler is the most trustworthy of the group, He’s a laid back type of guy who plays baseball and football with Kevin.   
Here we were on a Friday night, Kevin forced me downstairs to ‘chill’. He said it’d be good for me to hang out with somebody besides those ‘stupid dorks’ I told him to piss off, He told me he’d kiss me if I don’t. I went down stairs.   
Sitting on the sofa, my arms wrapped around my knees watching the group toss popcorn in eachothers mouths while Chris tries to find a party for everyone to go to. It has to be a drug free party because Kevin and Tyler have to stay clean for the teams. They have tests every two weeks. 

“Almost….Almost…” Brab mumbles as he holds the single popcorn in his hand. Tyler mouth was open wide across the room. “Got it!” He yells and laughs making it in. I can’t wait till they leave. 

“Nice!” Chris smiles.

“So did you hear about Alice? She mouthed off her boyfriend about something. And they they bet each other a ‘making fun deal’ anyways she was wrong and he got one!” Kevin said to Brad. Brad laughs and tosses another popcorn to Tyler.

“Damn, remember when she was crazy for me?” Brad says.

“Didn’t she stalk you home?” Chris laughed.

“Hasn’t everyone like had a crush on you?” Tyler rolls his eyes.

“I think so” Brad says with a smirk.

“Did you find a party?” Tyler adds.

“I think NO one is having a cool party. Ugh. We could go to Jessica's 16th” Chris looks up at everyone.

“No, She’ll just try to get into Kevin pants” Tyler laughs crunching on a chip.

“Like she did last year?” Brad asks.

“She locked me in her room and wouldn’t let me leave unless I took off my shirt.” Kevin says shaking his head.

“Did you?” Chris asks.

“Yeah. I let her keep the shirt to” Kevin smirks.

“Hahaha- Wait...you’re not kidding” Tyler looks up at Kevin as Brad and Chris laugh.  
“Well-” The went onto talk and I tuned them out going back to my book. I zone out reading the story about a boy finding out about a whole another world he belongs to; In the story he fights a evil evil villain who can’t be named with his two best friends. I’ve read it tons of times before but I wanted to read it again. I skim over the words ‘Harry looked at Ron-’ when I heard my name.

“Double D?” Kevin asks

“Yeah!” Tyler jumps up and walks over to me. I feel a chill and lean into the sofa more.   
“W-What?” I ask

“We’re going to see how well we each can pick you up” Brad said matter-o-factly.

“Tyler is going first it seems” Chris smiles.

“What?! N-No! stop!” I get up about to walk away but Tyler grabs me bridal style.

“Whoa, He’s like nothing! I lift more than this!” Tyler laughs. 

“Lemme try!” Brad says standing up. Once Tyler sets me down I can’t even step once before Brad picks me up the same way. “Easy”

“He’s always like that” Kevin smirks at me, I feel my face grow red.

“Put me down!” I say as Brad hands me to Chris.

“You’re right. This is nothing.” he says with a smirk.

“JAZZY!” I yell.

Once Jazzy walks down the starts the talking comes to silence everyone staring her way. 

“Put my fucking brother down or I will rip out your hearts and SHOVE them down your throats!” She says in a dark voice. Jazzy can be scary when she wants to be. Chris carefully sets me down and holds up his hands. Everyone in the room but me gulps and looks away from her. I walk over to Jazzy and follow her upstairs.

“Thanks”

“Anothing. Want me to kill them?”

“No No..-AHHH” I feel myself get grabbed from behind and carried back down the stairs. Jazzy look at me sighs then walks into her room.

“I’ve got the prisoner!” Kevin yells turning me to the others. I huff glaring at them.

 

“What are you guys up too?!” I struggle against Kevin.

“Just playing a game, Calm down dork” Kevin smiles duck taping my hands together while Chris covers my eyes with a bandanna.

“I- don’t want to- Hey! Stop! mmmmf” Cris places tape over my mouth and smiles

“It’s okay, We won’t hurt you” Brad leans over me and they set me in a chair.

I let out along breath and turn my head slightly to hear them better. I hear footsteps as they walk out of the room, they were talking in a hush tone, I could barely make it out. 

“What are we going to do now?” Tyler asks.

“Mess with him” Brad says.

“But how?” Tyler asks again.

“He gets flustered really easily” Kevin says.

“Alright, what if he gets a boner?” Brad laughs.

“We won’t go that far!” Kevin snaps.

“Okay” Chris chuckles.

Struggling against the duct tape a free on of my hands. Removing the blindfold, And ripping off the tape on my mouth, wincing in pain I stand up and slide to the front door and leave softly closing it behind me. Where do I go now? Maybe Eddy is home. I start to make my way to his house, looking behind me to make sure they aren’t following me.  
~later~

Eddy was home, we got Ed over and started to have a movie night. Sitting around, eating whatever we could find. The movie was about a kid who gets left at home and fights off robbers. A classic.

“So, Why’d you show up randomly?” Eddy asks stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

“Kevin and his friends showed up. I ran”

“Sounds fun” Ed snorts.

“Not fun. Not fun at all” I sigh “When I get home I might just die”

 

“I’ll kill them” Eddy grunts.

 

“It’s okay, Okay. I'll go in through the back”

“Want me to help?” Eddy asks 

“No, I can do it. Thanks though” 

~Later~

Sneaking in was something I was use to, Sometimes my mom would show up randomly and I was still out with Eddy or studying at the park. So the back window was always help to me. But, I think that Kevin and his group of kidnappers aren’t that smart to lock the back door.   
I was right. They weren't that smart, They even left the light off so they couldn’t even see me. Tip-toeing into the house; I thank my dark clothes, my newly restored house (that as no creaky floorboards), and lasty my shoes.  
“Hey dork.” Kevin flicks on the kitchen light. Shit Shit Shit, What I say now could mean my life. “You pulled a good one on us but, Now~”

“Go get a life Kevin. Go to some party, Get so drunk that you can’t even remember your name, and forget that you live here!” I snap passing him through the doorway.

“Looks like the dork is back” Chirs smiles.

“Fuck off” I don’t even look at him, I just make my way up the stairs.

“Looks like little princess is in a bad mood.” Brad chuckles. I don’t say anything back this time. I just make my way to my room. The talking downstairs get softer.

After showering I could tell everyone was gone as the T.V was on. I head down stairs yawning; It was three in the morning… I see Kevin laying on the sofa flipping though shows.

“Hey” I say softly sitting on the loveseat.

“Hey…” Kevin mumbles

“So….” I let out a sigh “Wh-”

Kevin cuts me off “Sorry!....I mean….well Sorry about that….we were a bit tough on you...And I know you don’t do well with people…” He turns his head away.

I smile “It’s okay. You guys were just being….well y’know un-dork-like”

“No we were being dicks”

 

“That too”

“Sorry”

“It’s cool”

Awkward nothing for a moment….

“Want some hot cocoa? I’m staying up to see old re-runs of Doctor who.” I smile getting up.

“Sure...Thanks”

I head to the kitchen and whip up two cuts. Once I walk back Kevin is sitting up looking at me. He smiles and I walk over handing him his cup. He also takes mine and sets them both on the table. He leans up and grabs him tugging me down onto his lap.

“Brad likes you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you….” Kevin leans his face into my back mumbling. 

“Oh….And?”

“I don’t want that” 

“Okay?”

“You don’t even get it!”

“S-Sorry?”

 

“GOD! Even you innocents is fucking cute”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone that is reading; THANK YOU. I have the this story many other places but I think it will also do well on here because it is more of the little fan fiction site that is really close. So maybe for those who don't have a wattpad or Fanfiction.net ish here it is~
> 
> you can fine me on Wattpad and fanfiction.net But my name is a little different It's Shipper-act not Shipper_act. Lol So hard I know. Anyways make sure to comment , Like and love yourself!
> 
> XOXO  
> Shipper_act


End file.
